Bloody Wolf
by Timothy Jsn
Summary: Sasha the young Orc ventures into the Deadmines, only to meet a certain Wolfy personality; Smut ensues. M for Smut, Lemon, possible rude language.


**Hey! I hope you enjoy reading this story, suggestions and reviews are very much appreciated! I apologise for any mistakes, grammatical, spelling or factual; sadly i'm not a computer, so can't notice them all.**

**M for Smut, Lemon, Oneshot, possible rude language, and little to no storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or anything to do with it.**

**Drop a review or PM me with any thoughts.**

**I hope you enjoy the reappearance of Sasha as she gets into trouble in another Dungeon.**

* * *

Sasha sighed. The mages were arguing once again.

She and Bulgar, the Tauren warrior, sat on a log a few meters back while the two mages and the priest all argued about what to do next. One party wanted to go around the bottom of the ship, while the other wanted to go right to the top and take on Admiral Ripsnarl. Sasha and Bulgar had bets on who'd opinion would win, Sasha betting on the priest and Bulgar on the two mages.

They watched with interest, blood from their previous enemies slowly congealing on Bulgar's armour. Sasha's tight, form fitting embossed leather cuirass and short mail skirt were surprisingly unsullied, she'd killed a lot, but they'd never gotten close as of yet. Sasha looked down at her leather boots, the only bloodied armour of hers, her only other armour were her metal shoulder pads. Her blood red Mohawk stood tall and proud between her pointy green ears, wide dark blue eyes watched the magic users.

Bulgar saw her plump, full lips pull back into a smile, showing her small tusks, he looked over and saw that the priest had won.

"Well I guess you win another one Sasha" Bulgar smacked a bag of coins down in-between Sasha's toned, dark green skinned legs, not even glancing at the erotic sight which her skirt only just hid.

"Yup, think you'll ever win one Bulgar?" Sasha asked, sticking her tongue out playfully at her Tauren friend. She picked up her dual Butcher's Cleavers and walked over to the group. Bulgar followed, hefting his huge shield and sword.

The priest turned eagerly to Sasha, happy at having won the argument, his eyes wondered greedily over Sasha's body. He was a Blood Elf, the opposing mages were Undead and of milder temperament; Sasha actually liked the Undead more, at least they didn't try and grope her.

"Right, we're heading up to kill Admiral Ripsnarl, Bulgar go first, Sasha you follow him and we'll head up behind" Everyone nodded and they filed up past the Blood Elf. As Sasha passed him he slapped Sasha's ass, his hand groping her firm, round ass cheek. He leaned in as she passed and whispered in her ear.

"When we're done I'm going to fuck you silly" Sasha snorted in disgust, he was a weedy perverted asshole as far as she was concerned, the young Orc warrior had no interest in him.

They all sidled up onto deck; Sasha followed Bulgar as they moved into the centre of the deck. Bulgar grunted in confusion, then let his defensive guard down, Sasha did the same.

"He's not here" Bulgar stated helpfully.

The priest pushed to the front, spluttering in outrage.

"What do you mean he's not here?" He shouted, as if it was somehow Sasha's and Bulgar's fault that the Admiral wasn't in sight.

Sasha glared at him. "That he's not here you twat"

The priest glared at Sasha, then walked over to the other end of the deck.

"I guess we just have to carry on then, let's get out of here"

He hopped over the edge of the boat, everyone but Sasha went to follow.

"You're not coming?" Bulgar noticed Sasha's hesitation.

"No, I'm going to go out of the front entrance, I don't want that creep trying anything on with me" Sasha didn't doubt that she could handle him if she did, but she didn't want to clean any blood off her clean clothes.

"Ok, well I'm going to claim mine and your rewards from the Elf" Sasha nodded to Bulgar, who proceeded to jump overboard. Sasha sighed and walked back over the boat, there wouldn't be any Defias yet so she didn't think she had to worry about a fight.

Just as she was about to leap overboard as well, a clawed hand shot out and grabbed her back.

Sasha found herself torn backwards, and not even given enough time to recover before she was slammed against a wall, being held by her throat. The grip was firm, but not damaging.

"So, just thought you'd come up and kill me, Orc?" He snarled, his animal eyes glaring at Sasha. She'd found Admiral Ripsnarl then.

"Noeeee- as't trig t kll o!" Sasha tried to squeak, but the grip blocked her voice box.

He smiled, baring his gleaming teeth, and released his grip a little.

"No, I wasn't trying to kill you, just loot your handily dead or knocked out body" Sasha grinned sheepishly and winked, Ripsnarl seemed to chuckle a little. For the first time he looked down at Sasha's body, his eyes lingering on her cleavage and toned green stomach.

"Hmmm, I like you little Orc" He smiled, "I can't allow you to loot my body though, so I'll have to loot your treasure trove instead" Sasha saw his hairy hand reach forward, and rest on her hairless stomach. His hand was covered in coarse hair which tickled Sasha and made her skin erupt in goose bumps.

Sasha feigned shock and stared at the Worgen sailor, a lustful fire starting to burn in her eyes. His hand stroked up and down her stomach, tracing her light six pack, and slowly working its way up to her cuirass. Sasha felt his hand loosen her latches, her cuirass fell away, and her green, dark nipple tipped breasts hung free.

Ripsnarl growled happily, admiring the two handfuls of firm green flesh, the two dark nipples quickly sprung to erection as they were exposed to the cold cavern air.

"Don't be careful Wolfy" Sasha said in a sultry voice, winking and shaking her tits. Ripsnarl's hand shot forward and massaged her breast, his claws dragging along her flesh lightly and raising thin lines of goose bumps on her breasts. Her areola shrunk and her nipples protruded even further.

"Oh I won't Little Orc" His fingers found her nipple, and pinched it tightly. Sasha shrieked in pleasure, then Ripsnarl twisted and pulled at her sensitive bud.

Sasha was subjected to this pleasurable torture for a few minutes, then Ripsnarl leaned in. Their mouths were mashed together, their tongues stroked and lapped at each other; his fangs and her tusks clashed occasionally, but it only increased their arousal.

She could see his arousal on the rise, literally. Slowly his trousers bulged and stretched; his erection growing as he pleasured the supple Orc.

"How about I handle your _mast_ Sailor Wolf?" Sasha winked and licked her plump purple lips. Ripsnarl growled and grinned, then pressed Sasha onto the ground, her head on the same height as his erection. He pulled down his trousers and threw them to the side, while Sasha admired his length. It was long, thick, veiny and surrounded in fur.

She reached her hands forwards, grasping the shaft in both hands, and began slowly wanking his cock. She leant forward with each pump, her tits pressed together between her arms. Ripsnarl grunted as she touched him, then lightly bucked into her hands.

"A little sensitive, big boy?" Sasha cocked her head to the side, looking up in mock innocence at Ripsnarl.

"Defias women don't seem to like Worgen, the only ones I can fuck are Goblins, and they can't fit my length inside them"

"Well, I guess I'll have to let you go balls deep inside me then" Sasha said determinedly, and increased her pumping pace. One hand slid down and massaged his balls, the other pumped, and she leaned in to lick his tip. There was a hiss above Sasha, she smiled and took his tip inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his foreskin; she occasionally tongued at his slit, hungrily sucking up his pre-cum.

He snarled loudly, almost howling as his jaws reached up to the ceiling; his hands gripped either side of Sasha's head, specifically her long and pointy ears. Sasha heard the now familiar chuckle, then she felt him ram forward, thrusting his whole length down her throat.

Sasha choked loudly, gurgling on his cock as it was massaged by her tight throat. He left it in just until she was going red, then he pulled out. Sasha gasped for air, filling her lungs. She only just finished and he rammed back inside her, not all the way this time, but leaving a few inches. He then began quickly thrusting into the back of her throat, choking her with each thrust.

The young Orc girl was slowly becoming wet; Sasha could feel her moisture dripping down her chain mail skirt. She couldn't quite explain why getting rough fucked was a turn on, maybe she liked being dominated, maybe it was her warrior heritage; Orc's were very into being rough and manly, it stood to reason that they would be when they fucked as well. He thrust and thrust, getting harder and quicker, till Sasha felt his pulsing shaft swell hugely.

His cum blasted into her mouth, he'd pulled out a little so that his semen coated her mouth, and dripped down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, but couldn't help spluttering and coughing some of his white liquid out over her tits.

Ripsnarl growled, then grasped his shaft and smacked Sasha on her cheeks, spattering her even more with his cum.

"How'd you like that you little green slut?" Ripsnarl grinned. Sasha was looking a little shocked, still taken aback by his sudden orgasm, and amazed by the amounts of sperm he'd created.

"You best not finish that quickly when you fuck me properly" Sasha licked her lips and stood, grasping the Worgen's cock and roughly stroking it back to erection.

"We'll see about that" Ripsnarl took a hold of Sasha's shoulder and spun her around, then bent her over the railing of the ship so that her tits hung over board. He took a few seconds to claw at Sasha's mail skirt, until he managed to shimmy it up and over her toned, round ass.

"Well, well, well, no underwear? Who's a naughty little slut, you know… sluts get punished on my boat" He grinned, and slapped her ass a couple of times, spanking her harshly each time and eliciting a small squeak of pleasure from Sasha. She shook her now red ass cheeks at him, trying to push back against him. He smiled nastily, then reached two fingers between her legs.

Sasha felt two of his fingers plunge into her pussy lips, working their way past her dripping labia, then forcing their way into her tight young hole. His fingers stretched her, and to her surprise didn't cut her at all. His fingers scissored inside her, stretching her pussy and lighting a deep burn of arousal.

Sasha quivered on his penetrating digits, her pussy tingled and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he began slamming his fingers into her. His palm slapped against her, his fingers squelched with each insertion.

She felt the tingling build up, and just as she was about to cum he pulled out of her.

"Oi! What was that for?" Sasha asked in outrage, turning a little to face the Worgen.

"You've attracted some attention" He winked and looked past Sasha. Only now did she notice the many Defias workers and sailors that watched from the lower levels outside the ship, the men watched, occasionally wolf whistling.

"I don't care! Now fuck me already Wolfy!" Sasha shook off her embarrassment, and tried to ignore the horde of men below, she was too horny to care about an audience. Ripsnarl looked surprised, but quickly got over it. He grasped his shaft and lined himself up with Sasha's tight, shaved pussy.

Sasha felt his cock prod at her lips, pushing against her hole. She squirmed happily, then waited. Sasha shook her tits for the men below, now happily bathing in their admiration.

Ripsnarl laughed, then ripped his head back, and howled. He simultaneously thrust forward, pushing his wide cockhead past Sasha's tight pussy ring, and sliding into her snug channel.

Sasha cried out in happy pleasure, groaning and grunting, her pussy clenched around the Worgen's penis. He stopped howling, and began thrusting into Sasha's young pussy, slamming his meat in and out of her with reckless abandon. He didn't let Sasha adjust to his magnificent size; instead he pounded into her, his heavy, furry balls slammed into her clit with each hammering thrust. Her entire body shook, and Sasha's breathing became erratic as his length stretched deep into her, at times bumping strongly against her cervix, and times rubbing against her G-spot. She shook, squealed, trembled and swore in pleasure.

"You're not quiet are you slut?" Ripsnarl growled.

"Noooo!" Sasha squealed happily as his cock hit her inner barrier. He shook his head in wonder and kept going.

Ripsnarl was grunting loudly with each thrust, loving the tight warmth of Sasha's young green pussy, his lance like cock beating into her expressed his wolfish delight at having found a morsel so sweet and supple.

Sasha felt Ripsnarl's long arms reach forward and around her, gripping her breasts and groping them forcefully, using them as leverage to make his thrusts more powerful. A strange, warm and wet sensation slowly made its way up Sasha's back, sliding along her spine. Only when it reached her shoulder blades did she realise it was his tongue, she was both impressed and turned on. Sasha had never met someone that flexible. She shivered, her back arching into a toned curve. Her breasts were pushed forward towards the watching sailors, whilst her ass was pressed into Ripsnarl's eager hips. He relinquished his grip on her tits, leaving them a shade redder, and feeling slightly sore.

Sasha's ass cheeks were gripped firmly by a pair of Worgen hands, his thumbs worked their way between her ass cheeks, seeking the tight star between the round cheeks. Sasha felt as the thumbs pull her ass cheeks apart, her star stretched as he kept up his relentless attack on her pussy. She whimpered in pleasure, then groaned in slight discomfort as a finger wriggled its way past her tight anus.

Ripsnarl thrust particularly hard, his cock spearing deep into Sasha, his cockhead smashing against her cervix; his finger plunged deep into her anus, bending and twisting, stimulating her virgin ass.

"Ooooh!" Sasha's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she bit her lip in pleasure. She went up onto her tip toes, and her ass shook from side to side, her entire body shaking in pre-orgasmic pleasure. Ripsnarl grinned behind her, his fangs bared. The Defias sailors beneath her cheered loudly, sensing that their admiral had achieved his victory.

Ripsnarl intensified his thrusts, spearing Sasha on his length as it swelled to an improbable size, filling with his pent up cum.

He wrenched his finger from her anus, then spanked her once more, before hilting himself inside her. Sasha felt her pussy filled with cum, the warm, stringy liquid filling her up completely. His tip pressed against the entrance to her cervix, and pumped the white liquid into her womb, filling her completely with cum. As he pumped his load deep inside of her she clenched and shivered on his pulsating length, her ass shivering adorably, rippling and tensing. Sasha's pussy throbbed with an explosive pleasure, his length filled her completely and she lost control of her body, her grip on the railing weakened.

Sasha shook violently, her pussy milking Ripsnarl's cock of its semen, then she slipped and fell over the railing.

Or she would've, if she hadn't been supported by Ripsnarl's mighty length. Instead she hung over the railing, exhausted in pleasure, her pussy clinging to his shaft. He spanked her round ass, drumming a happy pattern on her used ass.

"Ladies and gentlemen" He gripped Sasha, and slid her off his length, she groaned heavily as he exited her. He then turned her around so that she faced him again.

"See the might of the Horde!" He pushed her down onto her knees, then guided her lips to his drooping length. There were cheers from below, and Sasha gripped the base of Ripsnarl's hair surrounded cock, before licking his shaft clean of her juices, and his cum.

Below the Defias saw Sasha's head begin to bob up and down on their Admirals length, they didn't see her tongue swirl around his veiny shaft as it began to pulse and swell again. She slid her plump purple lips along his length, collecting their ejaculate and swallowing it hungrily.

"Enjoy yourselves men! I'm going to give her another fucking!" Ripsnarl slammed Sasha's head down onto his cock, choking her, before he pulled her off. He pulled her back into the middle of the deck, and laid her down.

"You're ready for another round already?" Sasha asked incredulously, before gathering her strength and crawling towards her hairy lover. As she neared, Ripsnarl looked down upon her eager, innocent face and gripped his shaft.

"Yup" He swung his shaft, his cockhead made hefty contact with Sasha's cheek. Ripsnarl quickly reversed his cock and hit Sasha's other cheek. He then rammed his length into Sasha's mouth again.

"You'd better be ready" He growled threateningly, then made his way behind Sasha, and lined himself up with her dripping pussy.

Sasha considered her position. She could try and run, but she'd lose her equipment, and… He was very good. She wiggled her rump invitingly. Just as she finished Ripsnarl slammed into her.

Through her happy squeak, and then prolonged moan; she muttered under her breath in mock anger.

"Bloody Wolf"

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, there will be another long break till September, as i'm going on holiday. Everyone have a great summer, and i hope to hear from you. It would be great to come back to an inbox full of suggestions or comments, and would really fuel my creativity! See you soon!**


End file.
